Deisaku -Even if everyone is against- One-SHot
by XAkatsukiXSakuraX
Summary: Sakura narrates how It all started, Their promises ,and How They swore to protect their love with nails and teeth. And how they did It successfully.


I can hear the rain out my window , and the storm's touch the ground , Making those Scary noise's it makes , I can feel how cold the atmosphere was getting even if I had the calefaccion turned suck's I thought I loved rainy days but I hate so much this day's when I'm alone .. I hate to be without him , I miss him so bad , but he just can simply come here , He's an S-ranked criminal , I don't know how neither when we felt in love but we did ..

**Flashback**

I walked into my department , It had been a long day in the Hospital , I was busy all time I was in there , but when I entered to my department I realise someone's chakra in my kitchen , I grab a kunai and hide it In my Spandex .

"Who are you ?! and what are you doing in my house ?! "- I said with a challenging voice trying to hide my scareness...

"Well , well .. This is the famous Haruno Sakura who killed Danna ... I specked you to be less ... brittle ... " – A male figure come out of the shadows I could see he was WAY toller then me with long blond hair , one visible blue eye and ... I gasped slightly staring at that familiar red clouded cloak ...

"... Akatsuki ..." I said in an audible voice

"So at least you remember the cloud , yeah " He said smirking

" What do you want? " My troath was hurting now ...

"REVANGE ,yeah" He said darkly as it was the most common think to say

"What have I ever done to you ?I don't even know you " I sayed exasperated , I was scared my neighbors in the apartments were gone , If I scream nobody will hear me , He would just kill me and go away like nothing had happened.

"You killed my best friend , yeah" He said in a sad voice

"BEST FRIEND ? " Then I remember,a picture come into my head a Red-Haired , with Light Brown eyes , With the same cloak that the blond was wearing infront of me ..

"Akasuna Sasori" I said in a low voice , but still audible for the blond

"So now you remember , yeah" He said smirking evilly

" I didn't meant to ... I didn't want to kill him , It was my mission to take chiyo back to Suna , He started fighting... You know better than I , Business is Business ... " I said in a sad voice , When I finished to speack I look at him but he wasn't in his spot , Then all my world became black .

The Next Day I woke up in my room I sited down on my bed and look some object made of clay ?A bird ? I put my hand on It and then suddenly It converted in a Note ...

**Deidara's Note:**

_**-I know that job better then any person , That's my job , Oh and maybe you should throw the note out of the Window , unless you want your apartment to explode , yeah –**_

I opened my eyes hugely, I took the note run to the window and throw it, and in less than 1 minute the note blow up.

What would have happened I read slowly? Will it exploted in the face? I thought shocked.I could hear footsteps, I tense at the moment. Then I heard the voice of naruto alarmed, When I heard his voice my muscles relaxed. I went to the door and opened it.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S WRONG?" I said in a broken voice still shocked

"Something outside your department just blew up!" He alarmed. "Are you Okay?" he said looking for any injuries in my body.

" I'm okay but how could you?" I said confused .

"I was supposed to tell you something important but I forgot about it , when I saw a thing blowing up , Uhhh" He said thinking

"Ugh, Naruto" Always so clueless I thought to my self

" Oh yeah , I remember ! A Akatsuki mocked the guards and entered to konoha, We do not know exactly what he maked , the granny Tsunade told us to be prepared for anything" He said serious

"Ok , then" I said in a secure voice - Of curse I know what the akatsuki make he came to me – I thought to myself.

The day passed really fast I have my day off , I went to my bed when something or rather someone nocked on the window I went and open It Ignoring who It was , Usually the one who did that was Sai so It didn't pay attention.

"Well I didn't thought It would be that easy to make you open the window , yeah" As soon as my ears heard that voice my whole body tensed.

" Are you afraid little blossom ?" I turned around to see him grinning

" Why don't you leave me alone?" I said practically begging

"Well next time you kill someone be sure It's not a best friend of someone , yeah " He gave me a glare annoyed

"You're not supposed to be in the Akatsuki base ?"I asked in soft voice

"I would If there was one , your village destroyed it with my fellows, yeah" the blond said in a sad voice

"Oh , I'm sorry about that" I felt guilty even do he was a criminal and had killed thousands of people he was a human with feelings & a murder ...

"..." He said nothing

I look him in the eyes he seems to look , regret and sad I know that he felt alone by the way he looked me , It was like he was telling me with his eyes that I was his only company in this whole world

"You know that's not bad at all , you can restart your life again " I said giving him a small smile

"Hmph , I think that's kinda fancy , yeah ... who would want a criminal in his life " He said with a gesture of pain & sarcastic tone

"Well , with that actitude of yours nobody , but If you changed It even I think I would like to be part of your new life " I said with a little smile

The time passed fast , when both of them got along , He visited Her more often , sometimes He even stayed Home to sleep , Yeah MY HOUSE WAS HIS HOME , MY HOUSE BECAME HIS HOME , somewhere where he could sleep without worries, where he felt time past truth and they started felling for each other. Before he slept on the floor or on the couch and now He could sleep in the same bed as bought him clothes and sometimes she make him something to eat. They lived as a usuall married couple ,but they were not married , He couldn't live her deparment without been cautious, if he did, he could be sent to jail or even kill him. Not thinking in what They would do to her If they found out she have been hiding him , she'll be severely punished.

They were aware of what would happen if they were they would take the risk. If it meant fighting for their love ...

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"I ask my self were does he hide when He's not at my department" I said

"In the woods, a little north of the Hokage's office , Near a clear lake, yeah "He said smiling taking me out of my thoughts

"Deidara-kun" I gave him an honest smile while looking at him

"Hey , cherry blossoms, yeah" He said looking to my eyes and giving me a little kiss on the lips. I giggled , I loved when he was so tender

"I love you , yeah" He sayed with honestly looking into my eyes to see my reaction

I kissed him put my arms around his neck " I love you to deidara-kun" I said honest & with a soft blush on my cheeks.

"We will fight for this, Our love is something that no one or anything can destroy ,even if everyone is against, nobody will separate us, yeah". " I promess I swear, yeah" He said graving me for my waist and laying me in my bed.


End file.
